Once upon a Clique
by Jenny129
Summary: The start of eigth grade! So much better than seventh, right? WRONG! All the PC can think about is BOYS, BOYS,BOYS! Why can't they go back to thinking about clothes, shoes and gossip?
1. Accidental text

**AN:Okay so I've loved reading other people's story of the clique but I've always had my own idea of what should happen so I've decided to write my own story. I will write one or two chapters per 2 days. Please comment give feedback. **

**Characters**

_**Massie Block: Is craving Derrick like tomorrow's new delivery for Glossip Girl but hides her feelings away to keep up her Alpha status. When she finds out about the dance she'll do anything to get him back. **_

_**Alicia Rivera: FINALLY! She has a super cute boyfriend on the soccer team and even better.....IT'S JOSH! She's loving how things are going and can't wait for the upcoming dance!**_

_**Kristen Gregory: Is so jealous of everyone and their boyfriends....she hardly ever see her friends. Luckily when the dance comes up Kemp asks her out! YAY! She might have a chance at a boyfriend.**_

_**Dylan Marvil: Has her eye on Chris Plovert and thinks he's gonna ask her to the dance until she sees him flirting with another PC member!**_

_**Claire Lyons: Her life pretty much sucks. When she's not crying about Cam she's hearing the other girls talk about their dates which makes her cry even more and when she's not doing that she's at school hearing about the dance and then after that she sees Cam flirting with other girls! UH!**_

_**____________________________________________________________**_

_**Derrick Harrington: Loves Massie but is hiding it better than he thought.**_

_**Will he have the gouts to ask her to the dance? Girls are so confusing!**_

_**Cam Fisher: IDIOT! Why did he ever get the stupid idea to make Claire jealous with Duh-Livia! Should he take Derricks advice to do something AMAZING or should he come out with the truth?**_

_**Josh Hotz: Is loving how it's going with Alicia but starts crushing' on another PC member!**_

_Briarwood-Octavian Day Country School_

_Geography Class_

_September 5th _

_9;27 a.m._

_Massie's thought her head was going to explode if Mr. Myner didn't shut up soon. _

_She had been listening to him talk for 27 minutes and couldn't take another minute. Sadly, she had him until 10;00 a.m. So she was stuck. She decided to try texting her friends one more time. Maybe this time they'd answer. _

_**Massie : U guys there?**_

_Massie stared at the clock. Five seconds seemed like five hours. _

**BUZZ....BUZZ...**

"_YES!" she said. Everyone turned to look at her but she pretended to be looking in her text book._

_**Claire: Yeah**_

_**Alicia: Yup :)**_

_**Dylan: Ya**_

_She waited for Kristan but there was no reply. _

_**Massie: Kirsten?**_

_**Massie: ??? is she?**_

_**Alicia: Dunno. She never came 2 class**_

_**Massie: OK. I'll call her l8r.**_

_Massie looked up and nodded her head so it looked like she was paying attention._

**BUZZ.......BUZZ.....BUZZ.....**

_Massie looked down and was about to type something but then she saw that it said:_

_One new message from Derrington._

_She quickly checked her hair and added a new coat of lip gloss. She new he couldn't see her but needed confidence. _

_**Derrington: Heyy Block**_

_**Massie: Heyy**_

_**Derrington: What class u in?**_

_**Massie: Geography...zzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

_**Derrington: LOL. English. **_

_**Massie: I have that next. **_

_**Derrington: U going' 2 the dance?**_

_Massie's heart beat sped up. Was he asking her to the dance? She added another coat of lip gloss._

_**Massie: Thinking about it....??**_

_**Derrington: Sweet I'm thinking about asking Claire.......she's over Cam right?**_

_Massie snapped her phone shut and threw it in her bag. She quickly grabbed it again thinking that if she didn't reply he'd think that she was mad and figure out that she still liked him. She decided to wait because tears were welling up in her eyes and she couldn't see. Claire was waiting for Massie to say something. When she didn't she flipped open her phone but saw she had one new message.....from Derrick!?_

_She clicked read._

_**Derrington: Dude, she totally bought it! She thinks I'm into Claire! LOL! **_

_**AN: I know it's cheesy but should I write more or is it a waste of time?**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	2. Confessions

_**AN: Thanks for all the kind reviews! Okay so I'm just gonna start back looking at a quick review of last time. So Claire gets a text from Derrick:**_

_She clicked read._

_**Derrington: Dude, she totally bought it! She thinks I'm into Claire! LOL! **_

_Claire wasn't sure if she felt insulted or confused. She decided on both. She forwarded the text to Massie and waited for a reply. Still none! UH!_

_Briarwood-Octavian-Day-Country School _

_The Halls_

_September 5th_

_12:09 p.m._

"_Kuh-laire" Massie stormed down the hall pushing everyone out of her way. _

_When she got to Claire's locker she pushed it closed and turned around to give everyone a I-need-a-little-privacy-so-get-out-of-here-or-else kind of look. The hall was cleared and the air felt heavy like it was about to drop in a matter of seconds. _

_Claire started counting in her head. One-two-three-four-five-si-Claire was cut off by the serious/strict tone of Massies voice."What I'm about to say must never be repeated to anyone. Promise." Massie held out a slender manicured finger as if she was accusing Claire of a crime. "Promise." Claire lifted her hand and curled her finger around Massies. "Okay so what do you want?" _

"_Well"Massie replied. " I um... IneedyourhelptogetDerringtontoaskmetothedance." Claire looked shocked. Was Massie actually asking her for help???"Sure!" Claire said with a little too much enthusiasm."Great. Come to my room after school and we'll think of a plan." Claire walked away without saying a single word. She had thousands of thoughts going through her mind and didn't have enough time to sort them all out._

_The Block Estate_

_Massie's Bedroom _

_September 5th _

_4:06 p.m. _

_Massies bedroom looked the same as always. Everything white except for her bed sheets which was a royal purple color that suited Massie perfectly. When Claire walked in she saw Massie waiting at her computer. _

"_Heyy Mass." " Come on. I already thought of a plan." Massie said quickly without even turning her head. " Oh. What is it?" Claire tried not to sound too disappointed. "Well you'll go on your msn and talk to Derrington and find out how he feels. I already logged you on." Claire didn't bother saying anything. It's not like Massie actually would listen. Massie got of of her computer chair and patted the seat like she wanted Bean to jump up and sit. _

_Claire sat down and clicked send an instant message. It said:_

BIGREDHEAD (ONLINE)

FISHERBOY (ONLINE)

HOLAGURRL (OFFLINE)

MASSIEKUR (AWAY)

SEXYSPORTSBABE (OFFLINE)

SHORTZ4LIFE (ONLINE)

_She wanted to talk to Cam but new she had to talk to Derrington first. Suddenly, she heard a little noise. She looked around the room. So did Massie. Then Claire realized it was coming from the computer. Noone said a word. _

SHORTZ4LIFE: Heyy

CLAIREBEAR: Heyy What's up?

SHORTZ4LIFE: nm. U?

CLAIREBEAR: Homework:(

SHORTZ4LIFE:Nice ;)

CLAIREBEAR: So what's the deal with you and Mass?

_Claire wanted to get the dirt and still have a chance to talk to Cam so she had to hurry things up. No small talk. Just business._

SHORTZ4LIFE: Dunno really.

CLAIREBEAR: ????

SHORTZ4LIFE: Can't say anymore.

_Claire broke the silence. "what do I do now?" "Squeeze it out of him! Trade secrets." Massie snapped. _

CLAIREBEAR: Please? I'll trade u. I got secrets 2.

SHORTZ4LIFE: ???????

CLAIREBEAR: u name it ;)

SHORTZ4LIFE: u still like C?

"_Massie that's to personal. I don't even know the answer." Claire sad holding back the tears that came every time she thought of Cam. "Say yes. It's the total truth. You know it. NOW HURRY!"_

CLAIREBEAR: Yes. Ur turn.

SHORT4LIFE: Well.....

_**AN: Sorry about all these auhor's notes ( I know. They're annoying.) but I just want to say that 1) I hope you liked it and please sudjest ideas for the future chapters 2) Thank you for all the kind comments 3) I'm getting sick so there might be a delay on the chapters by a day or two. Thanks:)**_


	3. Nerves

_**AN: Okay so someone reviewed my chapters and guessed what was gonna happen next.**_

_**Remember? Well they were right! Cam asked Derrington to help him with Claire. So basically they are all helping each other out. I'm gonna go back and forth from Massie's to Cam's so it might be confusing. Sorry for the delay! :)**_

SHORTZ4LIFE: Well...I love Massie or well...loved but I don't no how she feels. Do u?

"_Massie, what should I tell him? He obviously misses you as much as you miss him. Why don't I just tell him that you were hopping he'd ask you to the dance?" Claire asked." No. Just tell him.... ugh just move!" Massie pushed Claire to the side and sat down in the chair. She flexed her hands and then started typing. _

CLAIREBEAR: ? don't u ask her urself?

SHORTZ4LIFE: Please??? I'll help u with Cam.

"_Tell him I don't need help. I'm perfectly fine without him. Claire stood up and put one hand on the chair and held the other in the air admiring her new manicure ( Massie took her to the salon). Although a few of them had been ruined by bitting them she still thought they looked good. She was so busy pretending not to be upset she didn't notice what Massie had written._

CLAIREBEAR: Deal. Okay well she really wants 2 go 2 the dance and doesn't like any other guys. I'm sure that if u ask her she'll say yes so just ask!

SHORTZ4LIFE: Really?????

CLAIREBEAR: Totally :) Ur turn. What does Cam think?

"_Dude? What do you want me to say?" Derrington asked. "Here let me type." Cam said and moved over to the keyboard. He stared blankly at the screen. "Hurry up. They might not know if we're still here." Derrington said as he munched down on a sandwich. _

CLAIREBEAR: U THERE?

SHORTZ4LIFE: Yup. :0

CLAIREBEAR: SOOO?????

CLAIREBEAR WOULD LIKE TO REQUEST A VIDEO CHAT.

IF YOU WISH TO CONTINUE CLICK ACCEPT IF YOU WISH NOT TO CLICK REJECT.

" _Dude she wants to Video Chat! What are we gonna do? She thinks I'm you! But if we accept it she'll think some thing's up!" Cam said. "Just hide under the table. She can only see what the web cam's pointing to." Derrington told Cam. He clicked accept._

"_Hurry up. He's gonna click accept any se-" Claire was cut off by Derrington. She was pushing Massie under her computer desk but Massie's hair got caught. "Who are you talking to?" Derrington said trying to see if anyone was hiding in her room. " Why are you in Massie's bedroom?" Claire was stunned. She didn't know how to lie. She always made up a really bad excuse and her voice would always sound squeaky. She glanced at Massie. She was making weird moves like as if she were playing charades. "Um.... I'm at Massie's because.. um... it's her sleepover!" Claire said when she finally figured out what Massie was acting out. " Why are you at Cam's?" Claire asked. Her face faced saddened when she said Cam's name. _

_She looked at the screen and saw pictures of him and Claire. She suddenly started to cry. Not hard just tears dripping down her cheek like raindrops on windows. Cam wasn't sure what was happening so he crawled out of his room and into the bathroom. Claire was so sad she didn't notice. _

_Derrington wasn't even sure what to do. He didn't handle crying very well but he was happy that he didn't have to answer Claire's question. Massie was trying to get Claire's attention but it was impossible when she could hardly move or make any noise._

_Cam crawled back into the room with a mirror in his hand and went back to his hiding place. He lifted up his hand as far as it would go and tilted it so he could see the screen. He saw Claire crying and started to cry himself. Massie was getting so frustrated she lifted her hand and found the mouse. She clicked on a few things before getting the right one. Finally Derrington disappeared and Massie could finally get off the ground. _

"_What are you doing? You have to make them think that you're fine WITHOUT Cam! Now Derrington is gonna go tell Cam how upset you were and everyone will think you're a pathetic LBR!" Massie yelled at Claire. Clair just mumbled "Sorry."_

"_Dude. She was crying! Why didn't you say something?????" Cam stood tall above Derrington. "Gawd. You know I don't handle crying well!" Derrington stood up and looked into his blue eye. "What if it was Massie??????????" You would have done something!" Derrington didn't have time to reply. _

CLAIREBEAR: So r u gonna tell me?

SHORTZ4LIFE: ?????

_This time it was Derrington typing._

CLAIREBEAR: Our deal. Remember?????

SHORTZ4LIFE: Oh right. Well the truth is Cam wants 2 talk 2 u. Y don't u call him?

CLAIREBEAR: Okay I will. Before I go do u want 2 talk 2 Mass? She's downstairs. U could ask her 2 the dance now. I'll be right back. :)

SHORTZ4LIFE: No. Wait. Delete this IM before u get her!

" _What should I do??????" "What should I do???? She's gonna call me!" "Well I have to ask her out!" Cam and Derrington kept yelling at each other until they heard the soundtrack to a rock band. Cam reached for his phone._

"_Hello?"_

_**AN: I know it's pretty lame and everything started falling into place and it seems like this story will be short but the plot is still to come and if you have any ideas for PLEASE tell me! Thanks. Sorry about the delay again. ;)**_


	4. I'M SO SORRY!

_**I'M SO SORRY!  
SCHOOL HAS BEEN CRAZY AND I HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO UPDATE....I PROMISE I'LL WRITE AS SOON AS I CAN...I SHOULD BE DONE BY NEXT WEEKEND (7TH AND 8TH) AND SO I'LL PROBABLY UPDATE THEN....AGAIN I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY! KEEP CHECKING IN! **_

_**UR'S TRULY, JENNY!**_


	5. Schedule

_**AN: Okay so someone gave me a really good idea for this next chapter.**_

_**Check the reviews if you don't remember. Thanks again. ;) \**_

_Cam reached for his phone._

"_Hello?"_

_All they heard was mumbles and screeches. Cam checked the number. It was Claire. He was about to hang up when he heard her voice and this time it was him who felt tears welling up behind his blue and green eyes. _

"_Don't you miss Derrington?" They heard Claire say. " Of coarse I do. Why do you think I asked for help?" They looked at each other and then the phone. _

" _I'll tell him we're going to bed." Claire said. " At 5 in the evening. Not even Derrington would buy that." Claire giggled and sat down in Massie's chair. Massie stood up and walked to the computer beside Claire. _

CLAIREBEAR: Massie can't come. We're going out 4 supper. I can't call Cam. Bye. :)

CLAIREBEAR SIGNED OFF 4:58 P.M.

" _Nice excuse. I thought you couldn't lie." Massie said as she walked towards her bed." Well it's easy when the other person can't see you. There's not as much pressure."_

" _When's The rest of the PC coming over?" Claire asked Massie. " They said they'd be late tonight but they're gonna stay late tomorrow so it's all good." _

" _Well, that should give us some time to talk." Claire dropped herself onto the floor. Her phone slipped off the bed and rolled under it. _

"_We need to make a plan!" Massie walked over to her semi-opened drawer and pulled out two cherry blossom-scented pink papers and two fuzzy purple pens. _

September 8th Day

Schedule

8:40-9:00

Hang out under the oak with PC. Go over plan.

9:00-10:00

If u don't have a date, find 1. (HART's only!)

10:00-10:30

Send me a pic of ur chosen date. (Add names)

10:30-10:45

Skip break. Meet me outside history 2 discuss dates.

10:45-11:45

Text future bf's.

11:45-1:00

Lunch. Table 18. (Ah-viously)

1:00-1:30

If u still don't have a date, text them AY-SAP

1:30-2:00

Start picking out an outfit. We'll go shopping after school.

2:00-3:00

Send pic of ur outfit 2 PC.

3:00-3:30

Math. Last subject.

3:30-4:00

Isaac will drive us 2 the mall.

4:00-6:00

SHOP!

_When the rest of the PC finally came, Massie read the schedule out loud. She heard distant voices and a gasp. She knew she was probably just imagining it._

_Derrigton and Cam looked at each other. _

" _That means we have to ask them out on Monday!" Derrington said. Cam gasped. _

" _Okay, now that you all know the schedule, who has dates and who doesn't?" _

_No one said a word. _

"_Does anyone know who they want to go with?" Massie tried. _

_Claire coughed. Alicia hid her boobs._

"_Well then, Cam, Josh and Derrington have been chosen. Am I right?"_

_They nodded proudly. Kristen and Dylan lowered their heads. _

"_Don't worry. You'll have the whole day to find a HART."_

_Kristen and Dylan smiled shyly. _

" _Now let's move on. We have to give you two a make-over if you want to find someone." Massie said while heading towards her bathroom. " Come on. We don't have all night!" _

_And with that they jumped up and hurried to the bathroom. _

_**AN: Again, I'm soooooooo sorry I haven't updated sooner. School has been hectic. Also, if you're wondering Derrington and Cam hung up as soon as they heard the word make-over. I promise I'll add another chapter tomorrow!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Fisher House_

_Cam's Room_

_September 6th_

_Lunchtime_

_Cam, Josh, Derrick, Chris and Kemp were all in Cam's room. Derrick and Josh were on his bed, Chris and Kemp were leaning against the wall and Cam was in his computer chair. "So why are we here exactly?" Josh said waiting to be told why this 'emergency meeting' was called. "Because you guys couldn't come to my house yesterday." Cam said printing five copies of the schedule he overheard last night. _

"_Alright now yesterday Derrick and I overheard the PC's conversation. They all exchanged glances. " As you all know, the dance is next Friday and the PC is expecting us to ask them." Josh was the only one who didn't look surprised although he did look ashamed about something. " Here is the list of their plan." Cam handed it out to each person in the room. "Now this is our plan. Derrick and I are going to text them on Monday during first period. That's when we'll ask them out. Kemp and Chris will interupt during break and ask them out. Josh you'll ask out Alicia out at lunch."_

_They all nodded and began to write down the plan except for Josh. Cam ignored it but was still a little curious......._

_BOCD_

_English Language Arts_

_September 8th _

_9:01_

_Josh had stayed up all night planing out how this day really was gonna go. He hadn't said anything to anyone but Josh still secretly had feelings for......Claire! His feelings came back the moment he saw her at the end of summer/before school party. _

FLASHBACK:

Josh walked through the doors to Alicia's home. He started searching the room for Alicia but his eyes were glued to a blonde. She had curles in her hair and was perfectly tanned and had the most gorgeous dress on. She leaned her head back laughing and it seemed like time stood still. He had to have her....he just had to. " Looking for me?" He heard Alicia say. He spun around and hugged her. "You look great!" He said. What he really wanted to say was 'but not as good as that girl.' "Come on. Let's go talk to the PC." Alicia tugged his arm towards the girl. That's when he realized it was Claire.

_All night he thought of a plan to make Claire say yes to him. He finally figured it out. _

_He would steel Cam's phone so he couldn't text Claire. Then he'd text her nasty things from Cam's phone so that he'd be out of the picture. Then he'd text Claire to comfort her._

_At lunch he'd spill something on Cam so he still couldn't ask Claire out and then he'd get in a fight with Alicia. That afternoon he'd text Claire again but this time ask her out. The next day put the phone out on the lawn after deleting all the texts and will go talk to Claire. It was perfect. So he got up and put the plan into action. One....two...three...._

_**AN: I Can't believe I haven't updated in like 2 whole months! I'm sooooooo sorry! I have a three day week-end so I promise I'll get up to the tenth chapter! P.S. Vote! Who do you like? Massie and Derrick or Dempsey? Claire and Cam or Josh? Dylan and Chris or Matt (new character?)? Kristen and Kemp or Dune? Alicia and Josh or Cam?**_

_**Vote by P.M. Or Reviews.:) L8R!**_


End file.
